LOTM: Escapade Through Time S5 P2/Transcript
(Alex, Batty, Slimer and Jessica are seen together on the beach) Jessica: Well this has been fun guys! Alex: Sure has! Slimer: Thanks guys! Batty: That's what hanging with us is like! Alex: Heh tell me about it. Batty: *Smile* (Green, Loki and Fluffy then walk onto the beach) Green: Mommy! Slimer: Hm? Green: They did it! Batty: Who did it? Green: Loki and Fluffy! They became friends! Fluffy: *Coo* Loki: *Meow* Slimer: *Gasp* Oh that's great to hear sweetie! (Fluffy goes and runs over to Slimer) Fluffy: *Giggle* Slimer: Aww hey kiddo! (Fluffy smiles before he jumps onto Slimer's back) Slimer: Huh? (Fluffy starts tickling Slimer) Slimer: !! *laughing* Green: Oh, guess he wants to play still. Loki: *Meow* Batty: Awww! Slimer: *Laughing* F-Fluffy stop! P-Please! Jessica: Hold on there Slimy. (Jessica grabs Fluffy and pulls him from her back) Jessica: There we go. Fluffy: *Whine* Jessica: Awww it's okay kiddo. Alex: Kinda funny how you adopted a pet that exploits your greatest weakness Slimy. Batty: *Giggle* Yeah. Slimer: Well he's cute! Gotta give him credit for that! Fluffy: *Giggle* Jessica: Heh, yeah. Slimer: *Smile* (Back inside, Erin and Jack are seen alone in their room. Jack is seen giving Erin a foot rub) Erin: Mmmm... Jack: Feeling better? Erin: oooh yes... That feels so nice. Jack: Good, good. Erin: *Smile* (Jack soon stops) Jack: Alright, there you go. Erin: Thanks sweetie. Jack: Guess walking's starting to get difficult now huh? Erin: Yeah. My feet have never hurt that bad before. Jack: Hey, it just means we're getting closer. Erin: Yep, close to our kids being born. Jack: *Smile* Erin: *Smile* (The scene then cuts to Murphy reading a book) Murphy:...... (Rocky runs up to Murphy) Rocky: Hey Murphy! Murphy; Hello Rocky. Rocky: Wanna play?! Murphy: Rocky I- Rocky: Come on, please?! Murphy:...Hmm, well I could use the exercise. Rocky: YAY!!! (Rocky runs off as Murphy closes his book. He gets up and follows Rocky) Murphy: Hey wait up! Rocky: *Stops* Come on slowpoke! Murphy: I'm coming I'm coming! (Murphy catches up) Murphy: God you're fast. Rocky: Hehe! (The two start to walk away before they run into Penny) Murphy: Hm? Penny: Oh hello there little animals. Rocky: Hello! Murphy: *Nod* Penny: Where are you two running off to? Rocky: We're gonna go play! Murphy: Yes. Penny: Oh you're going to play? May I join you? Murphy: Uhhh- Rocky: Sure! Murphy: Yeah sure. Penny: *Jumps* Yippie! So what shall we play my animal friends? Murphy: Hmmm.... Rocky: Oh wait! I'll go get my ball! (Rocky runs off) Penny: Ah. Dogs enjoy the game of "The Ball" don't they? Murphy: That's.... One way of saying it. Penny: This will be my first time playing the ball with a dog. Murphy: Oh it's simple really. Just toss it, he grabs it and brings it back, rinse and repeat. Penny: Right. (Rocky returns with his ball in his mouth) Rocky: *Muffled* Let's go! (Penny holds out hand, and Rocky puts the ball in her hand) Penny: All right then doggie. Ready? Rocky: Ready! Throw it! Penny: Right! (Penny then suddenly throws it, and in a comedic fashion, the ball bounces off the wall, and goes back to Penny and hits her in the face) Murphy and Rocky: ! Penny:...Ow. Murphy: Uhhh, you okay? Penny: Oh yes I'm fine. Thank you. I seem to have thrown the ball a touch too hard. Murphy: Yeeeah. Rocky: That's okay, just try it again! Less hard this time though. Penny: Alright! (Penny goes and throws the ball with less force) Penny: Did it! (Rocky runs after the ball, picks it up and returns it) Rocky: Here! Penny: *Takes the ball* Good job! Rocky: *Happy whine* Penny: Shall I throw it again? Rocky: Yeah! Penny: Then go get it! *Throws* (Rocky chases after the ball and soon returns with it again) Rocky: *Muffled* Got it! Penny: *Takes ball* This is fun! Murphy: You never had a pet before huh? Penny: Nope! Rocky: Wow really? Murphy: Man you're missing out. Penny: Given what Ruby has said about having a pet, I would love to have one! But I'm afraid the general wouldn't let me have one during the mess with Salem. Murphy: Ah. Rocky: That sucks. Murphy: But hey, you get to hang with us! Rocky: And we can both talk! It's an added bonus! Penny: Oh yes! Since Salem was defeated, I'm allowed more of a chance to be a normal girl and spend time with all my friends! New and old! Rocky: WOO!!! Penny: *Smile* (Penny pets Murphy) Murphy: *Smile* TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts